warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sector Occident Prime
This ancient, populous and wealthy sector of the Segmentum Solar exists under constant threat from the Gates of Fire. In addition to periodic invasions from the Daemon worlds within the Gates, known as Crusades of Fire, the planets of the Sector are tormented by Chaos cults and Heresies. Occident Prime's location within the Segmentum Solar less then two thousand light years from Holy Terra herself makes it a critical theatre in the Imperium's never ending war against Chaos. History First Contact Zhogun was the second human inhabited world - and the first civilized one, to be discovered by the Emperor when his First Battle Fleet penetrated what later became Sector Occident Prime in pursuit of the reptilian Zogrians. The date, remembered with pride by the denizens of Zhogun, was 801.M30 - predating the discovery of Horus by on Cthonia by nearly three years. Zhogun was at that time a feudal world governed by a proud and fierce warrior caste who would not have hesitated to fight an invasion in force to the death - however hopeless their cause. Recognizing this, and the potential value of such warriors to His Crusade, the Emperor landed in person almost alone. Overwhelmed by His glory the Zhogune warlords and their vassals rushed to lay their swords at His feet and Zhogun became an Imperial world without a blow being struck. The Vth Century of IIIrd Legion - The Emperor's Own - was left behind under Captain Derik Loculus to train the Budoshi warriors of Zhogun in the weapons and tactics of the Imperium. Fired with enthusiasm as they were the Zhogune broke all records remaking themselves in the Empire's image and within one generation were fielding fleets and armies in the service of Him on Earth. Great Crusade Horus Heresy Sub-Sectors Occidentis Boreal Is a Daemon haunted backwater of Feral and Feudal worlds and struggling frontier planets, a refuge for cultists, xenos and other criminals and a constant source of trouble for the Imperial authorities. Its principle worlds include the sub-Sector capital Kimmeria; the remote feral world Borea Ultima; the death world of Kraton; Kerguelen, home of the sub-sector fleet; and the frontier planets of Avalonia and Lauria. Phoenicia Forms a complete contrast to its neighboring sub-sector to the north. It has planets rich in promethium and other valuable minerals, flourishing hive-worlds, industrial worlds and agri-worlds enough to keep them all fed and supply luxury crops for export as well. Purpura Mundi The sub-Sector capital'' is a major emporia of the Sector. If you can't find it in the markets of Purpura Mundi it doesn't exist. Phoenix is an important sources of promethium and metals and Flammifer an industrial center. The Punic Systems are a chain of mid-range stars illuminating both Hive and agri-worlds. Occidentis Auster This corner of the Sector was the first to be contacted by the Emperor's forces and the first to be incorporated into His Empire. The rest of the Occident Prime was explored and conquered from the worlds of this sub-Sector. Important planets include: Zhogun, the sector capital; Imperator Victor, home of the Emperor's Own Chapter; the Hive worlds of Inde and Serica, the civilized planet Sayam; Assam, a jungle world; and the agri-planet of Minar. Aquilon Principle planets: Aquila, the sub-Sector capital and naval base; the shrine world of Regia; the Hive worlds of Atria and Verus; the fortress world Legatus; and the armory world Vexillum Loculus Principle planets: Loculus the sub-sector capital; the Hive world Komarga; Trianguli Prime, an inquisitorial fortress planet; Trianguli Seconde, a major port and argi-planet; the pleasure world of Trianguli Terce; the armory world Sol Magna and fortress planet Invictus. Thermopylae Originally part of the Loculus sub-sector divided off after the First Crusade of Fire. It is dominated by the Fire Warder Space Marine Chapters with the four monastery worlds of the planet based Chapters ringing the Gates of Fire in a permanent blockade; Pylos, home of the Gatekeeper Chapter; Sparta, home of the Spartiate Marines; Achaemenia, home of the Knights Anvilar; and Sava, home of The Lightning Tigris Principle Worlds: Babylon, the sub-sector Capital; the fortress world Charax; the ancient hive worlds of Ninevah, Sippar and Nippur; and the agri-worlds of Greater and Lesser Zab. St. Elphame This sub-sector is named in honor of the early Imperial Saint Elphame and the site of a famous Pilgrim Way tracing her life from conversion to martyrdom over six planets all bearing her name: Elphame Sublata; Elphame Victrix; Elphame Parvan; Elphame Venerata; Elphame Beata and the Cardinal world of Elphame Martyr. Elphamor is the sub-Sector capital Leonidas Formerly part of Thermopylae sub-Sector it was partitioned off and placed under Mortal governance after the Second Crusade of Fire. It's principle worlds include: Gorgo, the sub-Sector capital; Argo, a major Naval base; Lycus, a Feral world; and the agri-world of Messene. Sidonian Space The worlds of this sub-sector are pretty much the private property of the ancient and interrelated Rogue Trader dynasties of the Sidonii and the Sinonii under a Warrent of Trade issued by Torhasan I the first Lord Sector of Occident Prime. Chief worlds include: Sidon, sub-Sector capital and Naval base; the port worlds of Avia Sidonia, Sidris Sidonia, Sinon and Saccer Sinonia. Ara Pacis So named for the seemingly total defeat of the xenos species Tripodaes by the Vth Fleet under Derik Loculus. Unfortunately that victory proved far from final and ever few centuries Tripodaes emerge from yet another quarter of the sub-sector to challenge Imperial rule. Principle planets include: Pax, the sub-Sector capital; Prudens; Justus; Temperans; Fortitudis; Virtus. Adeptus Astartes Chapters The Fire Warders are the five chapters established after the first Crusade of Fire with the specific mission of guarding the Gates of Fire. These comprise: Gatekeepers A successor chapter of the Imperial Fists and experts on fortification and siege warcraft. Originally the Golden Castellans their first home was the Gathalamor system. Their name was changed when they were permantly transfered to Sector Occident Prime after the First Crusade of Fire. Their present homeworld is the planetary fortress of Pylos from which they conduct a permanent blockade of the Gates supported by their fellow Fire Warders. Spartiate Marines An Ultramarine successor chapter they provide the offense to go with the Gatekeeepers defense. Generally presumed to have been one of the original Astartes Praeses Chapters as the Eye was their first recorded area of activity. Like the Gatekeepers they were transfered to Occident Prime after the First Crusade of Fire. Their homeworld, Sparta, fully lives up to its name with an austere and militant populace that fields some of the best soldiery in the Sector. Knights Anvilar A successor chapter of the Salamanders they are skilled artificers as well as powerful warriors and dedicated adherents of the Promethean Cult. The Anvilars are the only one of the Fire Warder Chapters to have been established in the sector previous to the First Crusade of Fire. Their homeworld is Acheamenia a planet of arid deserts ringed by massive mountain ranges, rugged but more temperate in climate than the sun baked flatlands. The feudal inhabitants field the famous Achaemenid Horse regiments and the Mountaineer Foot regiments. The Lightning A White Scar successor chapter who take their progenitors' pechant for mobile, high speed warfare to almost illogical extremes. They are usually dated to the 13th or 'Dark' Founding as there is no record of them previous to their involment in the First Crusade of Fire as documented in the ''Codex Fuego. Their homeworld is Sava, a feral planet of sweeping steppes inhabited by warlike, nomadic pastoralists. Sava is rich in gold and the natives commonly deck themselves lavishly with the precious metal. Select warriors are trained by the Marines in mechanized warfare becoming the Sava Bike and Armored regiments. Templars Moline This Chapter appears to be a successor of the Black Templars. A fleet of the latter took part in the First Crusade of Fire. The Templars Moline do not appear until the Second Crusade of Fire and are assumed to be a 14th Founding Chapter established for the purpose of providing fleet support to the original Fire Warder chapters. The maintain priory bases in each sub-sector and their ships maintain a constant patrol through the the Sector watching for signs of Chaotic intrusion. The Emperor's Own This ancient Chapter does not count as one of the Fire Warders. Based on Imperator Victor in Occidentis Auster they are chiefly concerned with defending the Sector from the periodic Ork Waaaaarghs launched from Calverna. The Chapter's Founding and progenitor are unknown. It has been suggested that they are descended from the famous Vths Century of the Emperor's Children who are known to have remained loyal. Or possibly they are a later foundation who adopted the colors and heraldry of the Loyalists as a mark of respect. The Emperor's Own refuse to discuss the matter. Knights of the Watch This pseudo-Chapter is made up of Astartes from a wide variety of Chapters who have chosen to follow the example of Nathaniel Garro - The Legion of One - by dedicating themselves to a life of errantry in direct service to the Emperor. The Knights maintain a watchhouse on Void Station Argus in the halo zone of the Loculus System. Adepta Sororitas Orders Militant: Order of the Sacred Rose This Major Order has a preceptory on Gorgo in Leonidas sub-sector overseeing several convents strategically sited in the Thermopylae and Loculus sub-Sectors. The Order of the Sacred Rose was founded by in honor of St. Arabella, one of the five companions of Alicia Dominica, by the Ecclesiarch Deacis IV c. 500.M38. The sisters work to achieve their patroness's virtues of self-discipline, control and resolution. Their combat doctrine favors heavy weapon assault. Order of the Argent Shroud This Major Order has a preceptory on Legatus in the Aquila sub-sector which they use as a launch point for regular incursions into the lawless Occidentis Boreal sub-Sector. The Argent Shroud is one of the original splinter orders of the Daughters of the Emperor originating back in M36. It's first canoness was its patroness St. Silvana, another of Alicia Dominia's companions. Like Silvana the Sisters cultivate a deep, mountain moving faith which they express in deeds not words. Order of the Wounded Heart A galaxy wide Order Minor they maintain a string of Commanderies accross the Sector with the chief house on Trianguli Prime. Even more reclusive than most Sororitas orders - none of which can be called open and forthcoming - the Sisters of the Wounded Heart are known as a rapid reaction and deployment force and esteemed for their skill in Urban warfare. Their convents also include penitentiaries where sinners are restored to the Grace of Him on Earth. Order of the Bleeding Heart Another widespread Order Minor the Bleeding Heart was formed from Sisters and auxillaries of the Wounded Heart separated from that Order by the Seraphinian Reforms. Hostile feeling exists between the two orders to this day. The Sisters of the Bleeding Heart hold that the Reforms betrayed the intentions of the Foundresses to which they have remained true. They have a priory on Praetexta and convents on the shrine worlds of Regia and Invictus. Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius This Minor Order was founded by SS. Anath Arrian, Bel Tarka, Cynthe Lysander and Semiramis Cyrus, all four descended from the warlords who led the Macharian Heresy. After Imperial control was reestablished these noble women dedicated themselves to a perpetual crusade of repentence. Soon other women of the military aristocracy gathered around them binding themselves by the same oaths and the group was recognized as an Order Militant in 499.M41. Order maintains three convents in the Ara Pacis sub-Sector, the chief of them on Temperans. Order of Her Blessed Bones This Minor Order is local to Occident Prime and was founded to protect the Pilgrim ships and Shrines of St. Elphame. They are a daughter congregation of the Order of the Bleeding Heart and like them have strong evangelical tendencies. Sisters of Her Blessed Bones are authorized by the Cardinal of St. Elphame to preach and conduct services for Pilgrims. They are also entrusted with the defense of the holy shrines of the Saint. The order's icon is a haloed skull surmounting a pair of skeletal arms crossed in prayer. Order of the Silver Skull Order of the Celestial Rose Order of the Cleansing Flame Order of the Golden Dawn Order of the Smaragdine Tablet Order of the Emperor's Handmaidens Order of the Ladies of the Anvil Imperial Guard The units listed below are the elite of the Sector's Imperial Guard forces: Budoshin Knights Armored heavy infantry. Their traditions and combat doctrine is directly descended from those of the ancient Budoshi order of Zhogun. Budoshin Archers Armored infantry armed with power-bows. Like above they are directly derived from the ancient traditions of the the warrior caste of Old Zhoghune. Steel Masques Infiltration specialists. Though Zhogune they are in many ways the anti-Budoshi with their traditions of secrecy and deception. Achaemenid Horse Mounted regiments of Achaemenia. Legio Nemones Spartiate Guard Regiments raised on Sparta and Amyclae Loculian Guard 40k, Occident Sector, Spartiate Guard1.jpg|Spartiate Guard in full carapace armor and breath mask 40k, Occident Sector, Legio Nemones.jpg|Officer of the Legio Nemones 40k, Thermopylae Sector, Achaemid Horse charging.jpg|Achaemenid Horse at the charge 40k, Occident Sector, Power bowman.jpg|Budoshin Archer in full armor and breath mask 40k, Occident Sector, Armored warrior.jpg|Budoshin Knight in traditionally styled carapace armor 40k, Thermopylae Sector, Steel Masks.jpg|Steel Masques assembled 40k, Occident Sector, Loculian Sniper.jpg|Loculian Guard Sniper 40k, Occident Sector, Loculian Guard Officer.jpg|Loculian Guard Officer Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris